Lothric Castle
Lothric Castle is a location in Dark Souls III. Description Overlooking the High Wall of Lothric, the castle is accessed upon placing the Basin of Vows upon the pedestal behind Emma, High Priestess of Lothric Castle. The Basin is obtained upon the death of Emma, either after the defeat of the first three Lords of Cinder or by the player's hand at any point. However, the pedestal does not become accessible until the Dancer of the Boreal Valley is defeated. The first part of Lothric Castle consists of the fortifications and chambers leading up to the Grand Archives. It is guarded by a large number of soldiers, many laying in ambush and some located in strategic high places to hit the player with Undead Hunter Charms or Firebombs. The main gate of the castle, near the Dragon Barracks, is guarded by two Lothric Wyverns that blanket the outer courtyard in fire if anyone tries to cross. Dropping down from the bridge and going left lets you cross the outer courtyard and avoid their fire breath. In the chambers on the left side there is an Outrider Knight, and on the right side you can reach the lever that controls the main gate and find an opportunity to kill the wyverns by destroying the Pus of Man that infest them. Inside the gate are powerful Lothric Knights supported by Lothric Priests that will buff and heal them. Following the stairs out of this hall leads to the inner courtyard, where the gate to the Grand Archives is located, guarded by the Dragonslayer Armour. On the left of the inner courtyard is a ladder leading up to a rooftop, covered by crossbowmen, from where you can double back inside to find the Warrior of Sunlight covenant. To the right of the courtyard is a chapel where Eygon of Carim can be summoned, if his requirements are met, as well as an elevator that can be reached from the other side in the Grand Archives. Adjacent locations *High Wall of Lothric *Consumed King's Garden *Grand Archives Bonfires Lothric Castle - 01.png|Lothric Castle Lothric Castle - 02.png|Dragon Barracks Lothric Castle - 03.png|Dragonslayer Armour Lothric Castle - 04.png|Grand Archives Lothric Castle - 05.png|Twin Princes Characters Phantoms *Eygon of Carim* *Sirris of the Sunless Realms* :* If required conditions are met. Enemies Respawning *Hollow Assassin *Hollow Soldier *Large Hollow Soldier *Lothric Knight *Lothric Priest *Pus of Man *Winged Knight Non-respawning *Boreal Outrider Knight *Crystal Lizard (×1) *Lothric Wyvern (×2) *Mimic (×2) Boss *Dragonslayer Armour Covenants *Warrior of Sunlight Items *Black Firebomb (×2) *Braille Divine Tome of Lothric *Caitha's Chime *Dark Stoneplate Ring+1 *Ember (×8) *Greatlance *Irithyll Rapier (drop: Boreal Outrider Knight) *Knight's Ring *Large Soul of a Nameless Soldier / Large Soul of a Seasoned Warrior (×3) *Large Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of a Venerable Old Hand (×2) *Life Ring+2 *Lightning Urn (×9) *Pale Pine Resin (×1) *Prayer Set *Raw Gem *Red Tearstone Ring *Refined Gem *Rusted Coin (×2) *Sacred Bloom Shield *Sniper Bolt (×11) *Sniper Crossbow *Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Champion (×2) *Spirit Tree Crest Shield *Sunlight Medal *Sunlight Straight Sword *Thunder Stoneplate Ring+2 *Titanite Chunk (×13) *Titanite Scale (×10) **×1 is found in a chest guarded by the Boreal Outrider Knight. **×3 are found inside a Mimic on the highest floor of the building under the right-side Lothric Wyvern. **×1 is found on a balcony outside of the building under the right-side Lothric Wyvern, guarded by two Hollow Assassins. **×1 is found under the claw of the right-side Lothric Wyvern. **×1 is found in a chest inside the small church to the right before the fog door leading to Dragonslayer Armour. **×3 are found inside a chest next to the Sunlight Altar. *Titanite Slab *Twinkling Titanite (×10) **×1 is found on a corpse in the room with the axe-wielding Winged Knight. **×2 are found behind a hollow that transforms into a Pus of Man on the left side of the moat before the two Lothric Wyverns. **×2 are dropped by a Crystal Lizard in the right-side area through the moat, alongside multiple Hollow Assassins. **x2 are dropped by another Crystal Lizard near the right-side Wyvern's wing, in an outside area beyond its foot. **×3 are found in chests guarded by the Boreal Outrider Knight. *Undead Bone Shard *Winged Knight Set Gallery Lothriccastle.jpg Lothric Castle - 06.jpg Lothric Castle - 07.jpg References pl:Zamek Lothric Category:Dark Souls III: Locations